


Why can't it be enough?

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, F/F, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to episode 15 "No heroics" and to the moment when a few episodes later Laura said; "It's not enough".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't it be enough?

Why can't it be enough?  
Why can’t it, after everything we have been thru, be enough?  
Why can’t it after everything we have done, after every sacrifice we have made, be enough?  
Why can’t all the fights we have won, all the people we have saved, be enough?  
Why can’t the risk I took, the sacrifices I made, be enough?  
Why can’t the change I did, the way I tried, be enough?  
Why can’t everything I did, my love for you, be enough?  
Why can’t the way I am, the creature I always will be, be enough?  
Why can’t we deserve happiness? Why can’t you let yourself, let us; be happy?   
Why do you want me to risk it all, to risk my own life and yours?   
Why do you demand it of me? Why do you expect it?  
Why can’t the reasons I give, the way I care, be enough?  
Why can’t my love for you be enough, why do you need another reason?  
Why aren’t I good enough, pure enough, normal enough for you?  
Why do you want to throw me out, why do you want to throw me to the wolves, why do you want to throw me away?  
Why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you keep pushing me further and further away with your words and your actions?   
Why won’t you listen to me?   
Why won’t you stop talking for a moment and just listen?  
Why can’t you see me as I am and not as you want me to be?  
Why can’t you stop living inside your head?   
Why can’t you see the truth?  
Why can’t you accept us as we are instead of going looking after fairytales?   
Why do you want me to be a hero? Why do you want me to die?  
Why are you so naïve? So insisting that I sacrifice my own life for people I don’t even know?   
Do you even love me?  
The real me? Or are you in love with the image of me you have made in your head?


End file.
